Gravitacional
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Enamorarse es como darse un buen golpe de gravedad. No te das cuenta de ello hasta que caes de bruces dentro de la zona a la que llaman 'amor'


**Summary**: Enamorarse es como darse un buen golpe de gravedad. No te das cuenta de ello hasta que caes de bruces dentro de la zona a la que llaman 'amor'

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

* * *

.

.

_La gravedad no es responsable de que la gente se enamore._

—_Albert Einstein_

.

.

**_1_**

**_Ingravidez. Gravedad Cero: Ausencia de fuerzas que produzcan la gravedad._**

**_O de como Rose Weasley se juró no caer en lo efectos del amor, aunque fuera una mocosa de nueve años._**

.

.

—Y es como si de repente cayeras hacía una nueva realidad. Donde todo lo que creías antes ya no tiene el mismo significado- terminó de contar Teddy Lupin de quince años, con la mirada ausente y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

— ¿Es como cuando Oliver Wood se cayó de su escoba en el último partido de los Puddlemere United contras las Arpías de Holyhead?- preguntó Lily Luna, de siete años, con una sonrisa que mostraba la ausencia de algunos dientes de leche y que trataba de comparar el efecto colateral de estar enamorado con el de caerse de una escoba a quince metros de altura.

—Si...- murmuró Teddy. Y para el horror de Rose, la sonrisa del mayor se amplio aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Observó con inquietud a los demás y no pudo sentirse más ansiosa. Lily, Lucy y Molly tenían grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. James, Hugo y Fred hacían muecas de asco y como si quisieran vomitar. Mientras que Roxanne los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Volteo a ver a Albus y vio, no sin cierto alivio, que ella no era la única abrumada.

Debió de suponer que Lily, la pequeña Potter, romántica empedernida, quien aún creía en princesas salvadas por príncipes azules montados en corceles blancos, en el romance y el amor a primera vista; tarde o temprano preguntaría en como es estar enamorado. Y Sin que le dijeran que aún era una niña para entender esas cosas, ¿quien mejor que Teddy Lupin para satisfacer su curiosidad?

Lo que Rose no se esperaba ver era a Teddy, el Teddy que todo el mundo conocía, el simpático, amable y suspicaz prefecto de Gryffindor; tener esa sonrisa boba y la mirada perdida pensando en vete a saber que. Lo que le Provocaba repeluz y hasta un poco de pena.

Abrió los ojos con mayor sorpresa al ver que el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro. Dirigió la mirada a su primo Albus, quien estaba igual de incomodo que ella.

Y en ese momento ambos juraron, más bien ella, que nunca caería en esa perversa zona a la que todos llaman _'Amor'_

.

.

**_2_**

_**Desviación gravitacional: Inclinación de los cuerpos a causa de una fuerza mínima.**_

_**O de como la voluntad de Rose Weasley se vio inclinada, por muy fugaz que fuera el momento.**_

.

.

—_¿Es que nunca saldrás de aquí?_\- la voz molesta de Myrtle la llorona se escuchó como un eco en el lugar.

Rose apretó con fuerza los parpados mientras que trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que querían escapar. Toda había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Los insultos, gritos, jadeos de sorpresas y las risas, pasaron de manera veloz por su cabeza cuando apretó los ojos al sentir las lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas.

—_No deberías estar aquí. ¡Le diré a McGonagall que no estás en clases!_\- amenazó, portando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez?!- chilló histérica y harta de escuchar la perorata de la otra. Necesitaba un lugar para estar sola, por lo que sin dudar, alzó su varita en forma de amenaza hacia la fantasma. Ésta al sentirse insultada por el grito dirigido hacia su persona, bufó y se dirigió al retrete mas próximo para desaparecer, no sin antes farfullar entre dientes sobre _mocosos __engreídos_ y algo sobre _falta de educación en la actualidad_.

Rose soltó un suspiro. Bajo la varita y se dirigió a un lavado. Contempló su rostro enrojecido, al igual que sus ojos, y maldijo por lo bajo.

Todo había sido culpa de ese chico Malfoy. Si no hubiera sido por él ,ella ahora no estaría lamentándose el calvario que estaba pasando.

—Mi... primer beso...- susurró cerrando los ojos al sentir una nueva ola de lagrimas que pugnaban por escapar.

Ella no quiso ser besada. Nunca pidió tener su primer beso a sus trece años, ni menos con el rubio. Pero claro, tenia que ser Malfoy el primero. Él que siempre la molestaba, a pesar de ser el _supuesto_ mejor amigo de su primo, que siempre buscaba una oportunidad para sacarla de quicio, tuvo que robarle sus primer beso.

Si no fuera que tuvieron otro de sus usuales enfrentamientos, si no fuera por la torpeza de su primo Albus, y si no fuera que a causa de eso él rubio no habría caído encima de ella y por consecuencia, no le habría robado su primer beso.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por lo que ya no podía seguir lamentándose.

Tomo aire unas cuantas veces antes de finalizar con un suspiro largo. Lanzó una última mirada a su rostro mojado antes de secarse con un rápido hechizo y murmurar palabras de aliento.

Ya más tranquila, se prometió, antes de cruzar el umbral, que aquello no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. _Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, _se dijo decidida.

O algo así se sentía.

Aún podía sentir el hormigueo y la calidez que los labios de Malfoy dejaron sobre los suyos al tantearlos con los dedos, por lo que frunciendo el ceño se dijo nuevamente que aquel incidente no afectaría a su vida en lo más mínimo.

.

.

_**3**_

_** Dilatación gravitacional: Tiempo. Resultado consecuente de las fuerza aplicadas en relación con el tiempo.**_

_**O de como Rose Weasley empezaba a ser consciente de algunas cosas.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_Repugnante._

Esa era la única palabra que se le venia en mente con tan solo ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El ver como su primo Albus y su nueva novia, se comían a besos, era algo que le quitaba el apetito. Por lo que empujó su plato de cereal, dejándolo a un lado, triste por haber perdido las ganas de comer y no poder disfrutar de su desayuno como Merlín manda, la puso de mal humor. _¿Porque no se van a una habitación?_, se pregunto asqueada.

¿Que es lo que pasaba con la gente?

¿Porque ahora, cuando se tiene dieciséis años, actúan con las hormonas revolucionadas?

Porque su primo y novia no eran los únicos que andaban cariñosos.

Y ella podía decir con seguridad y dando su brazo derecho, que había un causante de tal comportamiento en los jóvenes.

Primavera.

Claro. Era la bendita estación, de las flores, el romance y el amor en el aire, la causante de los estragos que había en el castillo.

Iba a levantarse de su lugar, sin la intención de seguir desayunando y ver a su primo intercambiar fluidos con su novia, con la idea en mente de pasar el tiempo que tenia en la biblioteca antes de empezar las clases, cuando unas repentinas risas llamaron su atención.

Allí en la entrada del gran comedor haciendo acto de presencia estaba Malfoy riendo de vete a saber que, con su tonto pelo rubio desarreglado y esa estúpida sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, que mostraba sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, y acompañado de la mano de su ultima conquista, Lena Zabini.

Arrugó la nariz cuando la mirada platinada se topó con la suya, y su sensación de malestar aumentó a mil cuando él la ignoro para mirar a la morena que le decía algo, y seguir riendo.

Abandonó el gran comedor furibunda. No entendía por qué estaba molesta que Malfoy la haya ignorado. Tampoco entendía el por qué se molestó cuando le prestó atención a la morena y no a ella.

.

.

**_4_**

_**Efecto Shapiro: Las fuerzas cruzan el campo. Los efectos son vistos.**_

_**O de como Rose Weasley cayó en la cuenta de...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y entonces en medio del pasillo, camino hacia la biblioteca, Rose tuvo una revelación. Como esas experiencias religiosas que suele contar la abuela Granger cuando las cosas, de una manera milagrosa e inexplicable, son aclaradas.

Desde el incidente en tercer año ella y Malfoy no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. No se volvió a mencionar el beso y eso para Rose fue perfecto.

Pero en los años siguientes, siempre había algo en el rubio que hacia que ella no lo dejase de mirar. En un principio se justificó que ver lo que hacia en cada momento era solo para aprender un poco más sobre el enemigo. Cualquier cosa que tomaría a su favor y poner así al rubio en desventaja.

Hasta el momento todo bien.

Pero en quinto año, al empezar las clases, hubo algo que hizo que el estomago de la pelirroja se retorciera de forma desagradable. Ella, que creía empezar un nuevo año en donde aprendería más sobre su enemigo, no se esperaba verlo volver al castillo con una rubia colgada en su brazo. Esa imagen, que aún le revolvía el estomago con tan solo pensarlo, hizo que Rose pasara los primeros meses de mal humor.

Ver como era agradable con las otras chicas, regalaba sonrisas o daba motes cariñosos a las demás y no a ella, hizo que, muy internamente, se sintiera mal.

Y ese malestar perduro hasta el día de hoy. Ahora, teniendo esa experiencia religiosa, varias cosas se aclararon.

No sentía asco verlo sonreír o cuando guiñaba un ojo.

Tampoco sentía pena por las tontas que eran usadas y cambiadas como túnicas viejas cuando salían con él.

Tampoco sentía indiferencia cuando Albus le contaba sobre sus andanzas.

Todo lo contrario.

Ella sentía muchas cosas cuando es respecto sobre el.

Porque a ella le gustaba verlo sonreír. Le gustaba su pelo desordenado y sus ojos grises. Odiaba verlo salir con diferente chica cada semana o cuando Albus comentaba sobre eso.

Ella sentía esas cosas porque...

— ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó horrorizada con la conclusión que tenia en mente. Tenia que ser una tontera ya que prácticamente no podía estar _enamorada_ de un patán como Malfoy ¿cierto? —No, no, no, no y ¡no! ¡No, no puede ser cierto!- negó con fuerza tratando de borrar esa idea en mente. Asustada de que su capacidad de raciocinio le empezara a fallar, corrió hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar que la mantendría cuerda y a salvo de sus ideas locas.

.

.

**_5_**

**_Gravedad Pura: Golpe. Todo lo que se mantenía arriba o se creía que nunca caería, lo hará._**

_**O de como finalmente Rose Weasley se golpea, y muy duro, contra la pared de la realidad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Rose tuvo su pequeña experiencia religiosa, que incluía una revelación de gran tamaño.

En un principio se negó a creer que estaba enamorada. Porque ella no podía estarlo. Pero más lo negaba mas se daba cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta y una cobarde por no aceptar su nueva realidad.

—Andas distraída- alzó la vista del pesado volumen sobre _Aritmancia Avanzada_ que sostenía, para dirigir una mirada curiosa a su primo Albus.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices?- Albus suspiró antes de dejar a un lado sus deberes de pociones.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Desde hace unas semanas que andas muy callada, no tomas apuntes en historia de la magia y siempre andas con esa expresión ausente.

Rose alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa. Creía que nadie, incluido su primo, se fijaría de su comportamiento. Bien. Admite que andaba un poco callada y menos activa, pero el pensamiento de estar enamorada la estuvo atormentando en las ultimas semanas que ya ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora, Albus, quien nunca se separaba de los labios su novia, ni siquiera para tomar aire, se haya dado cuenta de su compartimento, tenia que ser grave ¿no?

Rose soltó un largo suspiro. Abandonó su libro junto con la idea de avanzar un poco mas, para mirar fijamente al azabache.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos nueve años y Teddy habló sobre una _nueva perspectiva_?- preguntó. Albus frunció el ceño dudoso. No sabia a que quería llegar la pelirroja pero de igual manera asintió. — ¿Recuerdas también que ambos juramos que nunca nos íbamos a _caer_?

—Rose no recuerdo haber jurado nada. Por lo que no se a-

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe.

Oh. ¡Oh! Ya sabia a que se estaba refiriendo su prima.

— ¡No me digas que...!

—No te atrevas a terminarlo Potter- amenazó ella.

Albus frunció el ceño nuevamente cuando una idea paso fugaz por su cabeza.

— ¿Quien es el infeliz?- preguntó serio.

Rose bajó la mirada cuando se sintió enrojecer.

— ¿Al menos lo conozco?- tentó cuando la pelirroja no dijo nada.

—Tal vez- susurró en voz baja. Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían.

Albus contemplo a Rose en silencio. Verla en una actitud tímida y como se sonrojaba, era algo nuevo.

—Bueno, no es el fin del mundo- agregó después de un suspiro. Rose asintió sin saber que decir. A lo mejor, tal vez, Albus tenia razón.

* * *

Después de un año lidiando con su enamoramiento, Rose llegó a la conclusión de que alguien como Malfoy nunca se enamoraría, o al menos saldría, con alguien como ella.

¿Por qué?

Simple. Ella no era para él como él para a ella.

Y desde entonces trató de ahogar a los _nargles_, porque si, eso era lo que sentía, que revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que lo veía. Algo que al final fue en vano, ya que los nargles se multiplicaban en mil cuando sus miradas se topaban.

—Ni siquiera se lo preguntaste- Lily frunció el ceño. Rose se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su té.

_Toma té de Manzanilla. _Le había aconsejado su tía Luna cuando no hace mucho le escribió preguntando si sabia algún truco efectivo para acabar con el terremoto que había en su estomago cada vez que veía a Scopius Malfoy. Efecto que aún no conseguía pero que no perdía nada en seguir probando.

—Y no tengo que hacerlo. Al final el resultado es más que obvio- contestó resuelta. Ella pensó que si contaba su calvario a Lily tendría su apoyo, y no que insistiera a dar el primer paso.

La menor de los Potter bufó ¿Por qué Rose siempre tiene que ser tan terca?

—Estas dando por hecho que él no aceptaría- se cruzó de brazos — ¿Y si acepta?- enarcó una ceja.

Rose lanzó una sonora carcajada, aquella idea era tan irreal que de tan solo pensarlo hizo que se doblara de la risa y terminara acostada sobre el césped. El ceño de Lily se frunció aún más, ofendida de que la mayor no tomara sus palabras en serio.

—Ya- empezó después de intentar que la explosión de risa acabara. Aún unas cuantas risillas se le escapaba de momento en momento —No. No, no y no. Es que es tan imposible ¿no lo ves?- Lily negó.

—Ilumíname- respondió sin entender el punto de vista de la otra pelirroja.

—Alguien como Malfoy nunca aceptaría salir conmigo. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde el incidente de tercer año; Ademas ¿que quieres que le diga? "Hola Malfoy sabes que, en los últimos años me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti por lo que, ¿que tal si salimos tu y yo, eh?"

—_No seria una mala idea_\- contestó una voz masculina.

Ambas pelirrojas voltearon a ver con sorpresa al dueño de la voz. Rose observó con horror la sonrisa que portaba el rubio, por lo que supuso que él escuchó lo que dijo. Boqueo varias veces sin saber que decir y sintió sus mejillas arder. Pensó en mentir o en negar para salir del apuro. Pero antes que siquiera vocalizara algo, Lily habló.

—Buscas a Albus ¿no?- una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba plasmada en su rostro.

—Si- contestó sin dejar de observar a Rose.

—Me dijo que te diga que estaría entrenando en el campo de quiddtch.

—Bien- contesto sin más. Los tres se sumaron en silencio. Lily miraba divertida las muecas que hacia Rose. Rose miró con horror como Malfoy la miraba sin dejar de sonreír —Entonces nos vemos mañana en la torre de astronomía después de pociones. Albus debe estar esperándome, por lo que nos vemos luego señoritas- Y se despidió con un guiño.

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?- preguntó mientras observaba aturdida como la espalda del rubio disminuía hasta desaparecer.

—Al parecer tienes una cita- contestó Lily acostándose sobre el césped.

—Oh- dijo Rose imitando a la menor. Ambas pelirrojas volvieron a sumirse en un cómodo silencio.

.

.

Al final Rose llegó a la conclusión de que no es tan malo darse un golpe de _gravedad_ después de todo.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y bueno. La idea de escribir sobre la frase de Einstein en relación a la gravedad y el enamorarse la tenia desde hace un tiempo, aunque no esté muy conforme con el final pero es lo que salio ¿no?

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
